A radio frequency (RF) transmitter connected to an antenna is susceptible to damaging electrostatic discharge (ESD) pulses received from its operating environment. As integrated circuits, including RF transmitters, are made smaller in physical size, the integrated circuits become more susceptible to ESD because of smaller fabrication geometry.